


Covergirl

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Model Allison, Model Scott, Neckz 'n' Throats, Photographer Erica, in the near future, snarky foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is the photographer for the latest and most awaited photo shoot in the magazine Allison Argent's debute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covergirl

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt Teen Wolf: Allison/Erica – covergirl by fresh_brainss @ drabbletag 5 ; femslash100.livejournal.com
> 
> I still don't have a beta, you've been warned!

„Argent you do realize what you're doing by modeling for _Neck 'n Throats_ , right?” The Argent in question was kneeling at an alpha's feet and no matter how much Erica was trying to not get affected by her _everything_ she couldn't stay silent. „Or do you get off on it, like auntie like niece, like an Argent.” The human looked at her then over her shoulder and Erica felt her eyes flash.

 

„For God's sake Reyes can't you keep it in your pants for once!?” Scott, the Alpha in question and a close friend of the once-upon-a-time-would-be-a-hunter came to her rescue. „Allison isn't her aunt and- and _why_ won't you stop talking about it. The Hales got over it so why can't you give it a rest!”

 

He was right of course, to a degree because there were Hales who couldn't forgive and forget. However, Argent was here because Laura agreed to it because she let her.

 

„Put you hand on her throat Scott and keep the fangs to the inside will you.” She watched as McCall's fingers closed around the column of her neck. Everyone heard the way Argent's breath hitched for a second.

 

„Tilt you head to the left Argent. Back, a little more. Open your lips, just a fraction.” Argent's eyes were half closed. „Wet her hairline Isaac and don't ruin the make up. You two stay put don't move a muscle. A touch of lip gloss, perfect. Scott look at her, Argent, you look at me.”


End file.
